This invention relates to devices for press-fit insertion or solderless electrical contact into an electrical contact hole of a device or object, for example, a printed circuit board. The new electrical press-fit contact device may have a resilient portion with a combination elliptical and oblong opening positioned to form two convex curved spaced apart beams with opposed projections on an inner surface.
Electrical press-fit or solderless contact devices may currently be known in the art to have an insertion portion, a position portion and a contact portion. These devices may have an opening, slot, slit, eyelet or the like formed in an insertion portion. The opening may have opposed spaced apart protuberances in the opening positioned to be crushed, wedged or otherwise deformed to add more force or pressure to the fit of the device in an electrical contact hole, such as in a printed circuit board. The device having protuberances may have axial symmetrical deformable beams defined around the opening. The interior opening, abutting corners and exterior edges of the device may have intersecting surfaces or sides that are angular or have steps rather than a transitioning smooth arc surface interface. Various openings may be wider or broader at the longitudinal ends than in the center of the opening, which may allow for cracking at the beam merging ends due to insufficient structural support.